Taiga Akaboshi
Taiga Akaboshi is the main protagonist of the Haouden Gachi!! manga series. Appearance and Personality Taiga is a strong duelist from Geimu Junior High School who will do anything to protect his friends. Due to his knitted half-cap and red hair, Taiga has been called a "Gangsta'" for his thuggish and hip-hop influenced appearance. His finishing catch phrase is, "Now, to bury everything of yours in darkness." He may have a slight crush on the GJHSDT's manager, Minto, or he may just really love that she often gives him cookies. Although he seemingly makes dumb choices during duels at times, he has either tricks up his sleeve, or has enough luck to get the right cards at the right time. 150px History Taiga was once known as the one who ruled at the very top of the dueling world, ''"Rule of the Beasties" ("The Style of the Beast") ''and was very confident in his Graveyard tactics. Plot Taiga defended his friend Soma Buchiyou against the leader of a group of delinquents led by "King Lion" Shishio, defeating the bully in a tournament. Taiga later spends time helping Soma train to become a better duelist. In Chapter 2, Taiga participated in the Kanto-Kansai Junior High School Duel Tournament in which he played and defeated one of the 7 elite Doumei members, Doumei No.5 Shinyo-Oh. In Chapter 3, Taiga duels Nini and uses a Fire-Nature-based Alien deck. In Chapter 4, he duels the Korean duelist Yonha I, who stole and burned his deck prior to the match. He won using an impromptu Nature-Fire-Darkness Hunter deck. In Chapter 5, Taiga goes to London to meet up with his close friend Yuuki and duels Doumei No.3, Juarez Baskerville, defeating him with a Water-Darkness deck with Zero/Fire/Nature touches. In the final Chapter, he finally duels Yuuki, Doumei No.1, and defeats his friend with a Fire-Darkness-Water deck focused on UK Punk's ability. He is a founding member of Doumei, though he ranks at No.7. He has left Doumei prior to the start of the story. He treasures his newfound friendship with the Geimu Junior High School Team, and does not want to return to Doumei despite his close friend Yuuki urging him to do so. He describes Doumei as being "left from his hands", and that Nini, who was there from the start, should be the one who understands that the most, during his duel with him. It implies that Doumei was created because he wants to play Duel Masters for fun, instead of just for winning. Deck In the Kanto/Kansei Junior High School Duel Tournament, he uses a Darkness and Nature civilization deck. *Beginning Romanov, Lord of the Demonic Eye *Colorful Dance *Crest of Mother *Dandy Eggplant *Death March, Reaper Puppeteer *Fernando the 7th, Emperor of Mystic Light *Great Blessing *Primal Scream *Romanov Zeta, Temporal Demonic Eye / Romanov Zeta Wizard, the Demon Awakened *Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect *Invincible Abyss *Aquan *Ghost Touch In his duel with Nini in chapter three, he uses a Fire-Nature-based Alien deck that features the following cards: *Bloody Squito *Procyon Dragoon *Mars Gil Hydra, the Explosive *Geo Musha Giant *Faerie Life *Volcanic Arrows *Gil Luyten, Green Steel Claw *Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar In the duel with Yonha, he uses a Hunter deck after his tournament deck was stolen and burned. It contained: *Thunder Blade, Wolf Tiger *Hachiko, Jin's Faithful Dog *Bishamon Kid *Dragonic Pippi *Untouchable, Temporal Hero *Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress *Ace of Swords, Ensign of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron *Roar of Jack, Commander of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron *Invincible Operation, Grand General of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron During the duel with Baskerville, he uses a Water and Darkness Unknown Zombie Dragon deck containing the following cards: *Lost Mind Torture *Primal Scream *Necrodragon Onbashi Raon *Necrodragon Haisai Rasshai *Necrodragon Odol Needle *Necrodragon Devolution *Necrodragon Guljeneraid *Dragon Bone, Secret Wicked Dragon *Yabasgil Wrap *Brain Storm *Siege Network of Knowledge *Energy Stream *Death Gate, Gate of Hell *Orochi of the Hidden Blade *Codename Dread Blood *Codename Yabasgil Skill *Zenith Symphony, Secret Zenith *Greatest Great, Zenith of "Life" *Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar *Jenny, the Suicide Doll In his last duel with Yuuki, he uses a Darkness, Fire and Nature Oracle and Outrage deck with: *Jenny, the Suicide Doll *Maple Syrup, Izanai's Puppet *British ROCK, Shentonginus *Bhutan POP, Shenton *Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury *Leatherface, Texas Chainsaw *Bhutan Judgment *Katsudon Break, Secret Fist *Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves *Eureka Program *Terminator, End of the Future *Alice, Chaos Witch *Cromwell, Iron Cannon *Viblo Blade, Hulcus Range *Torikabuto, Familia's Disintegration Trivia *Taiga is a pun on "Tiger", similar to how his first opponent is nicknamed "King Lion", and many other Doumei members having names based on animals. *He is possibly named after the taiga, also known as a "boreal forest". Category:Protagonists Category:Duel Masters: Haouden Gachi!! Category:Manga Character